User blog:Eyota/Red
'- Redsnarl to Apricotfern at the gathering.' Redsnarl, also known as Cardinal, Red or Big Red, is a large, muscular tortoiseshell tom with deep red, russet, black-and-white markings and narrow, yellow-orange eyes. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: Gnatpaw has a thick, lustrous, long-haired ginger-russet based pelt that is dappled with light-white speckles and tan ticks. The tom is very muscular for his age and is quite stocky. He has huge paws that are good for swimming and digging and a broad head and shoulders. In a battle, it would be hard to face him in close combat, but his size makes him a bit slow. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes : = Leathers Voice: Quite sly and very raspy; almost youth-like if it weren't for how sinister it sounded. Voice of Dabi from My Hero Academia. Scent: He smells of fish and the river, but there's hints of an almost smokey-smell there, too. Gait: Head low and takes easy, large strides. It makes him look like he's about to pounce on someone. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Birds **They're his top favorite prey. If you want to get on his good side, bring him a bird- and make it colorful! *Honesty **Don't be afraid to hurt his feelings with a bit of the tough truth. He's willing to take it, and if he finds out he's been lied to, will most likely turn his back on a cat for good. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Be the best fighter and warrior in RiverClan **Ever since he was a kit, Gnatpaw has made it a goal to make his mother and the rest of his Clanmates proud. His aim is to become the best, and that one day his Clanmates will look up to him. *Take down a heron **He's heard awful things about the creatures and wants to prove to his Clan how strong he is by taking one down, one way or another. *Protect his Clan and his family from ThunderClan. 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: - Cats Involved: Dovesong, Batkit, Pikekit, Poppykit Age Range: 0-2 moons *Gnatkit and his siblings are adopted by Dovesong at an early age. None of them really remember life before her. *Dovesong raises the kits and decides to take them to RiverClan. They make the journey there. 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: RiverClanners Age Range: 2 - 6 moons *Gnatkit and his siblings join RiverClan with their mother. At first, Gnatkit is very wary of the others and tries to protect his family at all costs. Eventually, he warms up to them 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Longs For | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns Over ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Envies | ⦁⦁ = Loathes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Pities | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Empathizes With ⦁ = Feels Betrayed By | ⦁⦁ = Wants to Forget ---- Character [ ratings ] ::Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). :Description. |-|ThunderClan= "Thundergang's my home! I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, man." ---- :Nightstar [ ⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"He seems alright, but he's kind of intimidating, sometimes..." :Squirrelscramble looks away, seeming to be a bit uneasy about the mention of his leader. He got along with him pretty well, at first, and even had a conversation with him about turkeys- but he doesn't like the way Nightstar treats Sparkbite. ---- :Sparkbite [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"He's the first cat I met from the Thundergang, and i'm real glad he decided to put up with me! He's.. he's really nice, actually.." :Squirrelscramble gives a small, nervous grin and fiddles around with his paws. He considers Sparkbite to be one of his best friends. ---- :Leafsneeze [ tags ] ::"Have more confidence, my dude!" :Squirrel considers Leafsneeze to be a close friend- he'd do anything for the tom! ---- :Carnationbee [ ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Carnie, you mean? She's fricking solid, and my best friend, man! If I didn't have her i'd probably get lost in the forest with this nose of mine somewhere!" :Squirrelscramble is purring wildly. Carnationbee was one of the first cats he'd met in ThunderClan- actually, she was on the patrol that found him in their territory. Since he's met her, he's been her best friend, and they often goof around with each-other. He met her when she was an apprentice, and is so proud that she's now a warrior. ---- :Geckopaw [ tags ] ::"I really do hope everything works out for you, dude- you're pretty rad." :He hopes he can get closer to Sparkbite's son. ---- :Orbweaver [ tags ] ::"She's a great Medicine Cat, man!" :Squirrel grins. |-|RiverClan= "Almost everyone in Thundergang thinks that the Rivergangers aren't good cats, but I dunno, man..." ---- :Bumblebelly [ tags ] ::"He's real rad!" :Squirrelscramble met the tom at the border when he went exploring. The tom seemed really nice! 'Trivia' *Squirrelscramble was born unable to smell and because of this can't really make out tastes, either. When hunting, he relies completely on sounds, sight, and touch. *Squirrelscramble's mother named him Squirrel because of his fur- his cheek-tufts and his ginger-brown splotches here and there, as well as his curled ears. *Squirrel has trouble remembering distant things. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts